Music To My Heart
by xHirox
Summary: Kagome has a loving family and good friends, however the anniversary of her father's death just passed. She awoke in her sleep with a strange voice calling her name. meanwhile, she's been talking to a pen pal in japan who turns out to be a famous rockstar
1. The Introduction

**Music To My Heart **

**Chapter one**

**The Introduction**

hello people,

this is my first time posting a fanfic online. This isn't my best work, but it's all I have at the momment. I've added a few characters in here on my own, Such as Sora, InuYasha's manager. There's another character I added for the fun of it and her name is Yume. Please enjoy and leave me some opinions! I now present to you...Music To My Heart 3

"Kagome...Kagome..."

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, sweating slightly. The window in her room was jarred open, as the wind blew the curtains too and fro.

"Kagome, I've come for you."

she turned around once more, trying to ignore the unfamiliar voice in her sleep.

"I'll always protect you Kagome...always." she heard while grunting slightly.

She awoke in her bed in a small panic. Her eyes moved across the darkened room, but there was nothing different.

"Who are you?" She asked as though talking to no one. She layed back down and stared at a picture by her bed.

"It'll be a year tomorrow...since you've been gone." she whispered softly, grabbing the picture of her father gently.

"It doesn't seem that long..." She said with a small sigh as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She held it close to her heart, and layed back down to sleep.

Kagome awoke the next morning with a cold breeze brushing against her cheeks. She stood, and walked to her window.

"It's a beautiful Saturday morning dad. Winter will be here soon. Hopefully it will snow this year." She said taking a deep breath of fresh, crisp air and smiling.

The scent of pumpkin pie swept across her face as she opened the door to her room.

She slid her slippers on, and walked down the stairs streching.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the pumpkin pie sitting on the counter top, with a note beside it.

'Kagome,

Gone to the market with Souta and Grandpa.

We have a family night coming up. If you go out,

leave me a note telling me where you're going

and who with. Dress warmly, you can't afford

to catch a cold with exams coming up. Have fun!

xoxoxox

Mom'

"Well, she won't be back for a while." Kagome said turning on the coffe machine.

She looked at the mail on the table.

Nothing was hers, as usual.

"What to do today..." Kagome said as she crossed her legs and opened the newspaper.

When she was threw reading about the government keeping the cure to AIDS a secret, she fixed a cup of coffe and grabbed the phone from the wall.

She layed the phone down on the table and smiled, sipping her warm cappuccino.

She looked at the clock and it read 8:59.

"Three, two, one.." Kagome said as the phone began to ring.

"Yes, Sango?" she asked.

"Hey! You want to head down to the cemetary today? I bought some stuff to put at Mr. Higurashi's shrine."

Kagome's face froze, and slight smile appeared.

"I'd love that Sango." she said sipping her steaming drink once more.

"alright, I'll be by to pick you up in about thirty minutes." She said quickly, and hung up the phone. Kagome shook her head and laughed slightly.

She looked out the window to her kitchen door, and watched the browned leaves float by.

"This was your favorite time of year." she said with a warm smile.

Kagome jumped in the shower quickly, and went back to her room with a towel wrapped around her hair and body.

She opened the closet door and picked out a black wifebeater and a pair of ripped up jeans.

She got dressed quickly and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

As she was walking out the door she put on her black Adios, and grabbed her element hoody.

She stepped out on the porch and the wind blew ruffly across her body.

She zipped up the hoddy, and walked down her driveway.

Sango pulled up, not a minute too late.

Her car was a dazzling red convertible camero with a pheonix sticker on the front.

"Hey. Kagome, check out the wreith." Sango said pointing to the back seat.

There set a beautiful set of white roses and black tulips that read 'daddy'

Kagome laughed and touched one of the petals slightly.

"It's beautiful Sango." kagome said climbing in the front seat.

"It's getting a bit nibbly out here." Sango said pulling out of her driveway.

"Yeah. It was Dad's favorite time of year. Do you remember when we were kids, and he would pile up the leaves in the shrine just so we could jump in them." Kagome said brushing her hair from her face.

"How could I forget? You remember when we were playing baseball in the front yard, and I accidently hit the ball through the window? We thought he would be furious...but he just laughed and said _It'll keep the house much cooler now._" Sango said adjusting her reer view mirror.

"Yeah. He never was the angry type." Kagome said watching the neighborhood houses pass by.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Sango asked, looking at the flowers in the mirror.

"I think he'll love it." Kagome said with a pertruding smile.

They finally arrived to the cemetary, when the wind had decided to pick up slightly.

Sango placed the flowers over his shrine stones, and bowed her head to pray. Just as Kagome did the same, she looked in front of her and noticed a red headed boy standing in front of another tomb stone. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Kyo! What are you doing you stupid cat?" said a voice from the other end of the cemetary.

"Shut up you damn rat! I wanted to walk ahead of that damn yankee! You got a problem with that?" he said angrilly.

"No. I just find it very disrespectful for you to leave Miss Honda on a day like this. That's all." Said the boy as he stepped into Kagome's sight.

His hair was a dark shade of purple, and he had the most beautiful face she'd ever seen.

"N-no. It's alright Kyo...I didn't mind you walking ahead." said a brunette with ribbons tied in her hair stepped into plain view along with a blonde.

"Well tell that to stupid over here!" Kyo said pointing at the boy with the pretty face.

"Shut-up you idiot. This is sacred ground. I'm sure you voice would even annoy the dead!" The blonde spat.

"You wanna go Yankee?!" Kyo said jumping in her face.

"Please...there are other people here. Show a little respect, would you?" Said a taller, dark haired man in a black tuxedo.

He resembled a butler.

"I brought you flowers mom-" said the girl with ribbons in her hair. "See? I got lillies! They're you favorite." She said laying them across her head stone.

"That was very thoughtful of you tohru." Said the blonde, rubbing her head.

"Well, I'm sure if I was dead I'd want you all to bring me my favorite flowers on my birthday too!" She said hapilly.

Kagome presumed now that her name was Tohru Honda.

"I swear! People have no respect these days!" Sango said clapping her hands and lifting her head from prayer.

"It's alright Sango. Apparently that young girl lost her mother. I'm guessing that's her family." Kagome said sincerley.

"Hey Tohru...those two girls are staring at us...do you want me to say something?" The blonde whispered to Tohru.

"Oh. My appologies. You have to excuse Kyo. He's a little...loud." Tohru said turning to Kagome and Sango.

"Oh no. It's alright." kagome said with a smile.

"So what if I'm loud. This is a public place is it not?" Kyo snapped.

"My name is Tohru Honda." She said with a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome." She said politley, nodding her head.

"Oh my goodness! Please forgive me! These are my friends. This is Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Shigure Sohma, and Uotoni." She said pointing at every last one of them.

"My my. What are two pretty young girls doing in a cemetary on a day like this?" Shigure asked grabbing a hold of Kagome's hands.

She smiled and snatched away.

"This is the anniversary of my father's death." she said holding her head low.

"Ah. I see. It's tuff losing a loved one." Shigure said, looking back at Kyo, who had his arms crossed.

"um, If you don't mind me asking Miss kagome, where do you attend school?" Yuki asked, stepping from behind Shigure.

"Okiya High." Sango said shortly.

"Oh really? Well it just so happens that our districts got changed. Me and Tohru and these two pretty boys you see here will be attending your school starting monday." Uo said wrapping an arm around Tohru.

"That's right!" tohru giggled.

"Hey! Who are you calling pretty boy?" Kyo snapped.

"well, that should be interesting. If you have any problems I would be more than happy to show you around." Kagome said warmly.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Yuki said with a bow.

"Well, we'd best be heading out." Shigure said putting a hand over his eyes.

"Yes! I have lunch to prepare!" Tohru said walking to the entrance as though she were on a mission.

"lunchy time! Lunchy time! all for me! Lunchy time!" Shigure sung as he walked away.

"Hey Tohru, wait up!" Uo called after her.

"Hey you damn Yankee! I didn't get an answer from you!" Kyo yelled chasing after uo.

"Please excuse them. They're really good people. It was nice meeting you Miss Higurashi." Yuki said softly as he turned back to the entrance of the cemetary.

"I want chicken!" Shigure said hapilly.

"yeah, well I would like some trout!" Kyo said loudly.

"I'm craving leeks." yuki said calmly.

"Shut up you stupid rat! You know I hate leeks!" They heard Kyo say as their voices faded off into the distance.

"Wow. That was awkward." Sango said, opening the door to her car.

"They seem like nice people." Kagome responded.

"Have you checked your mail latley?" She asked, cranking up the car, and pulling down her seatbelt.

Kagome pulled hers over too.

"Surprisingly no. InuYasha said he wanted to meet me." Kagome said with a sigh.

"He's from Japan right? I love penpals." sango said hapilly.

"Yeah. Me too. he's a really nice guy. He can be a jerk when it comes to his ex girlfriend though." Kagome said crossing her arms and making a rudely funny face.

"Didn't you tell me he was in a band?" Sango asked.

"Sort of. He's really talented. I heard some of his stuff online. He's actually a pretty big hit over there. He's still looking for his instrumentalists though. He says he's having a tough time finding the right _mood_ in people." kagome said smiling.

"Sounds like bull to me." Sango said looking at her nails.

"Oh. He said he wanted to bring a friend with him. It's his advisor."

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"Somebody sounds interested...his name is Miroku." Kagome said slighly.

"No...its just the topic arose and...I was curious...thats all." Sango said.

kagome nudged her in the side.

"your funny sango." she said warmly.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" sango asked.

"I dunno. Let's just drive."

"where do you wanna drive."

"I dunno. I just feel like driving."

"Alright then." Sango said revving up the engine at a four way stop.

They drove through the neighborhoods and through town until they got towards the country side.

"It's so beautiful out here." Kagome said holding out her arms and letting the wind flow through her hair.

"Yeah. I love driving out this way." Sango said smiling.

"Hey look! Over there!" Kagome said pointing to a slightly wooded area, with a big house in the center.

"yeah, somebody just had that built. I hear they're some rich people from Kyoto."

"Still though, it'd be nice to live there. It looks big."

"Yeah. I guess it does. do you mind if I drop by the house for a momment?" Sango asked.

"No. Not at all." Kagome said smiling.

they pulled into a drive way that lead to cozy house with an enormous yard.

there was a boy playing with a cat in the yard.

"Hey Kohaku." Kagome said as they came to a stop.

"Kagome!" Kohaku said running over to the side of the car.

As soon as Kagome got out he gave her a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too." She said hapilly.

"Sis! Dad was looking for you!" Kohaku said shortly.

"alright. Come on Kagome." She said signalling for her to follow.

They walked in, and there were ancient looking artifacts everywhere.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Sango asked. He had his nose in a magnifying glass, looking at an old skull structure.

"I found this today Sango. It's the remains of a full blooded demon." he said.

he handed sango the magnifying glass.

"Wow. It's rare that you even find one thats a mere percentage of them these days."

"yes. I know. That's what makes this so interesting you see. I can still feel the aura when I put my finger in between the eyes." He said.

"That's great dad." Sango said hapilly.

"what did you need to stop by for Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I needed to pick up a heavier jacket. It's getting chilly out there." She said rubbing her arms.

Sango grabbed another jacket and they made their way to the car.

"Where to now?" Sango asked.

"I don't care. Mom should be back soon though, so let's head back into town." She said hopping back into the car.

"Bye Kagome! Bye Sis!" Kohaku called from underneath the cat.

"Bye Kohaku! If you want, give Souta a call later. I'm sure he'd enjoy inviting you to family night!" Kagome called out to them as they left the yard

as they were passing by the rich house again, they noticed a girl standing at the mail box.

Sango slowed down and they both looked at her.

"Oh my. It's so good to see you again." She said taking a bow. It was Tohru Honda. Teh girl from the cemetary.

"oh. It's nice to see you too." kagome said smiling.

"Please, would you come in for some lunch. I just prepared it." Tohru said hapilly.

"Oh, that would be great." Kagome said.

"Hop in." Sango said opening the back door.

"Thank You. It's the big one!" She said pointing to the house.

"Well. I kind of figured that seeing as how it's the only one around." Sango said turning in.

"Oh right. I'm sorry...I forgot." Tohru said making her 'spaced out' face.

"who the hell is that?" Kyo said from the rooftop. He jumped down quickly, and stood to face them all.

"Oh. It's alright Kyo. It's the people we met at the cemetary." Tohru said opening the door to the car.

"I invited them over for lunch...if that's alright." She said smiling.

"yeah. It's alright. You better take it over with Shigure though." he said pointing inside.

"Oh right. You already met Shigure." Tohru said grabbing Kagomoe's hand and walking her into the house.

"Oh my. What a surprise." Shigure said sitting at the table with a cigarette in his hand.

"It's nice to see you again sir." Kagome said taking a bow.

"It's nice to see you two again as well. I take it you want them to stay for lunch Tohru?" shigure asked. She nodded.

"Alright then. Just as long as you don't try to hug us. We all have colds and we really wouldn't want either of you getting sick." He said politley.

"Oh no I understand." Kagome said hapilly.

"What's for lunch?" Kyo asked, rolling his shoulder as he stepped into the house.

"shrimp fried rice!" Tohru said stirring the pot.

"Yuki! Oh Yuki! Tohru has kindly prepared us some lunch. Why don't you come down and have some?" Shigure called up the stairs.

Yuki turned the corner sharply.

"Oh my. I didn't expect guests." Yuki said smiling.

"Oh. We didn't mean to intrude." Kagome said standing up.

Sango sighed.

"N-no. You didn't intrude at all actually." Yuki said sitting beside Sango at the table.

"Leave it to rat boy to be rude." Kyo said cracking his neck.

"A cat..." Sango said shortly. All of the sohma's hair seemed to stand on their neck.

"your eyes...they remind me of a cat." Sango said pulling her hair back.

all the sohma's sighed in relief.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyo asked balling up a fist.

"Exactly what I said. It's not a bad thing." Sango said taking the ribbon from her mouth, and wrapping it around her hair.

"Ahh...that smells great Tohru." Shigure said licking his lips.

"Is he..._special_?" Sango whispered.

Kagome only continued to smile.

"I don't think so. Maybe he just has a...unique personality." Kagome said bashfully.

"When will you be starting school?" Kagome asked, trying to take their attention off of the short whisper.

"Oh, we'll be starting on Monday." Yuki said handing them a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks." Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

"Hey you two...did you hear about that rockstar coming over here from Japan?" Kyo asked, cramming pile of food in his mouth.

"rockstar? What rockstar?" Kagome asked.

"I heard he was really big news over there. Alot of people were disappointed to hear that he was leaving his country." Yuki said nibbling on a small piece of shrimp.

_Is he talking about InuYasha?_ Kagome thought.

"Nah. I haven't heard a thing about it." Sango said, stirring up her bowl.

"wow. A rockstar huh?" tohru said sitting down at the table next to Yuki.

"Music is such a waste of time." Kyo said angrilly.

"You're only saying that because all you know how to do is beat on some drums." Yuki said softly.

"Oh yeah!? Well it's better then plucking on a bass. It's not even a REAL GUITAR!!" Kyo snapped.

"No need to get angry. Music, after all is only an expression of the heart." Shigure said shrugging.

"What the hell do you know about music?!" Kyo asked.

"well, watching you two grow up with your little _pretend bands_ I'd say that I know it as a bunch of racket but listening to softer melodies makes me feel relaxed." shigure said with a giddy laugh.

"Well obviously you enjoyed it because you use to sneek around the corner so we wouldn't know you were listening." Yuki said biting onto a whole piece of shrimp this time.

"Hey! Kagome can sing!" Sango said with a mouthful.

"Really?" Yuki asked with a pleasant smile.

"As long as you don't sound like that damn rat I'm perfect fine with it. He sounds more like a cow." Kyo said laughing.

_I bet Haru would have taken offense to that..._ Tohru thought to herself.

"It's no better than your singing. You think we don't hear you whining in the shower?" Yuki said looking at Tohru, who was a bit spaced out thinking of Black Haru attacking Kyo across the table.

"No. It really isn't all that good." Kagome said blushing.

"Don't be stupid! She really does have a great voice!" Sango said finnishing up her rice.

"Yeah, well this rockstar character's family is supposed to be all that's left of a dying race or something." Kyo said, also finnishing his rice bowl.

"He and his brother are the last remaining bloodline of demonic descent." Yuki said standing up from his pillow, and taking his bowl to the sink.

_No way. That couldn't be InuYasha._

"Well, we'd better head out before Kagome's mother get's home." Sango said standing up, and handing her bowl to Yuki.

"Thanks for having us. The food was great Miss Honda." Sango said giving her a bow, and lifting Kagome from the floor.

"Oh! No problem, it was my pleasure!" Tohru said smiling, holding her chop sticks in the air.

"Please, don't be strangers." Shigure said rubbing his stomach through his house robes.

"We won't!" Sango said dragging Kagome out of the house, who was steady thanking them.

"Wow. That was interesting." Sango said getting in her car.

"Yeah. Hey Sango...do you think they were talking about InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

They buckled their seatbelts and Sango cranked up the car.

"It's doubtful Kagome. I mean, how did you meet him again?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed.

"well, at first I started talking to Miroky on the internet. He saw my picture and decided to be a perv. I felt bad for him so I stayed his friend. When I tried to talk to him one day InuYasha was on his name, handling some business with a few clients while Miroku was sick. Ever since then we just...started to talk." Kagome said.

"And what makes you think the advisor of a big shot musician would go online just to talk to pretty girls?" Sango asked.

"yeah, you're right. It's silly." Kagome said.

Sango drove Kagome home and dropped her off in the drive way.

Her mother had not yet returned, so she decided just to fool around outside for a while.

Kagome walked underneath the old Sakura tree in the middle of her family's shrine.

She grabbed a browned leaf falling down past her face.

She leaned her back against the bark of the tree, and fell slowly to the ground.

The cold breeze felt nice.

She let her hair down and took a deep breath.

"when am I going to get ot meet you?" She said softly, letting the leaf float away on the wind.

She looked over at the door to the old well, and noticed that it was open.

_That door should be locked..._

She walked up cautiously, and looked around.

There was nothing but old bones and the boarded up well.

She turned around behind her sharply.

No one was there.

"Hmm...must have been the wind." She said closing the doors.

when she turned back around she stood face to face with a boy.

"Are you Kagome?" He asked, holding the leaf she had let go up to his nose.

Kagome stood in shock, not knowing what to say.

His hair was short, silver, and styled with black tips into a fohawk.

(for those of you who don't know what a fohawk is, its a mohawk but you still have all your hair. Your bangs slant forward over one of your eyes XD)

Little doggie ears stuck out from the side of his head.

"Are...are you-" she froze and looked him up and down.

He wore ripped up, faded jeans, checkered vans, and a white shirt that said _**Fender Guitars**_.

"InuYasha." he said raising an eye brow.

"Did we find the place?" Said a guy with black, flippy hair pulled back in shades, holding a clipboard.

"Yeah. We did." InuYasha said smiling.

"Its...Its nice to...to finally..." Kagome looked at her feet and began blushing.

"To finally meet me?" He finnished.

"Yeah." She said, embarassed at the way her hair must have looked.

"Aye Miroku? Did we get it this time?" Said a girl with short red hair, styled like InuYasha's but a little bit longer.

"Yeah Sora. This appears to be the right place. Oh my!" Miroku said skipping over and cutting between InuYasha and Kagome.

"You must be Kagome. My my, I must say that you are far more beautiful in person!" He said kissing her hand. InuYasha hit him in the back of the head with his fist.

"Back off." he growled irritably.

"Oh! So this is her!" Sora said standing next to InuYasha.

"Oh, Kagome. I'd like you to meet my manager, Sora." He said moving aside so that they faced each other.

"Its...It's nice to meet you." Kagome said smiling.

"She's just adorable." Sora said giving her a hug.

"Well, we don't have long InuYasha. I need to enroll you in school so make it fast please." sora said smiling.

"She's coming with us." InuYasha said grabbing hold of Kagome's hand.

"no-no! I can't go!" Kagome said snatching away.

She looked back down at her feet, turning red again with embarassment.

"Why not?" InuYasha asked.

"Because. My mother will be back shortly and-"

"we'll get you back in time honey don't worry about that." Sora said grabbing her hand and tugging her into the jeep, parked on the other side of the house.

After they got on the road, InuYasha looked over at Kagome.

"You don't talk much in person." InuYasha said crossing his arms.

"oh. I'm sorry. It's great to finally meet you." She said with a smile.

"Ah. Sombody sounds nervous to me!" Sora said winking at Miroku.

"Well, Naturally whenever a raving fan meets the rockstar of her dreams she-" Miroku was cut off by inuyasha smacking him in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" InuYasha whispered something in his ear, and miroku made that 'oh yeah! i forgot!' face.

"Sorry about that. don't pay any mind to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." InuYasha said smiling.

"I'm not stupid you know." Kagome said a little flustered.

InuYasha remained silent.

"I've heard rumor of your fame." She said smally.

"Yeah. I bet you have." He said, looking down at his shoes.

"It doesn't change anything. I don't look at you any differently." She said, with a serious expression on her face.

"Really? That's why I didn't tell you." he said shamefully.

Kagome scooted closer to him, and grabbed his hand.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me. Afterall, we never _really_ met until just now. At least now you know that I'm not going to judge you by what lifestyle, or career you choose to follow." She said with a smile.

InuYasha's big golden eyes turned warm for only a momment, and then went back to the _cool guy_ expression.

"wow...now **that** was deep." Sora said looking at Kagome in the reer view mirror.

"wow. Thats a nice school." Miroku said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay...Here we go." InuYasha said putting on a hoodie, and pulling the hood over his head.

Just so he didn't look funny, Kagome pulled hers over her head too, and followed up behind him.

"Ah...would ya look at that Miroku? I smell true love dawning between the two of them." Sora said holding her hands together and sighing.

"don't get your hopes up. All you want out of this is a kid." Miroku said so that InuYasha and Kagome couldn't hear him.

"That's not the damn point!" Sora snapped.

"Shh you two! We're in public for God's sake!" inuYasha said aggrivated.

"Oh right." Sora said placing her hand behind her head and giggling.

Miroku sighed.

"Welcome to Okiya High. How may I help you?" said an old fat woman at the front desk.

"miss Higurashi? what in the world are _you_ doing here on a saturday?" She asked.

She sprayed a bit of spit when she spoke.

Her brite red lipstick was a little smered, and her red frizzy hair was pulled back in a bun.

"Oh. I'm here with my friend. He wants to register for this school." Kagome said with a smile.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" Sora said slamming her kitty cat back pack on the desk.

"My name is Sora Kyotori. I'm this boys legal guardian. What do I need to sign? She asked.

The woman at the desk looked horrified.

"umm..where is he coming from?" the woman asked, shuffling through papers.

"I sent a notice over a month ago. He's the exchange student form Japan." She said abruptly.

"What's his name?" the woman asked sitting in her rolly chair, and turning to ehr computer.

"InuYasha." She mummbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She asked.

Sora coughed, and looked over at Kagome with a sly smile.

"InuYasha." She grunted.

"ma'am...I need you to speak up." The woman said.

InuYasha placed a hand on over his eyes and Miroku laughed.

"INUYASHA! His name is fricken InuYasha!" Sora spat.

"InuYasha? As in the guy all over my daughters wall?" She asked rushing around teh corner and taking off his hood.

InuYasha sighed, and turned around the other way.

"My goodness it is! My daughter's a big fan of yours! Can I have your autograph?" She asked, grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

"I'm sorry ma'am...but that is sexual har-ass-ment." Sora said with a funny accent, cutting between the two.

"No! You don't understand. My daughter literally worships you. Please, just give me an autograph." the woman said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but for his protection no one but school officials may know who he is. It's nothing personal. It's just saftey percaussions we _have_ to take." Miroku said politley.

"I see." the woman said frowning.

"I'll get his enrollment forms and be back in just a momment.

Her expression changed from excited to a fake, accepting one.

"What's her name?" InuYasha asked.

the woman turned around.

"Her name is Yume." The woman said shortly.

"I'll give her a backstage pass to my next concert, but you cannot tell her that they are directly from me, do you understand? It'll make up for my managers rudeness and score you some points with your daughter." InuYasha said, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank You sir. This means alot to me." she said smiling. She skipped off into the back.

"Way to go loser." Miroku said to Sora.

"Shut up! You better remember who's in charge here!" Sora said.

"They like to argue I take it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Just excuse them." he said looking at a pamplet.

"No. It's quite alright. I met some people at the cemetary today. Me and my friend Sango rode past their house and they invited us in for lunch. They like to argue too. I hear they're tallented with instruments though." Kagome said, staring at sora and Miroku arguing.

"Really? What are their names?" InuYasha asked, looking interested.

"Yuki...and Kyo Sohma." kagome said putting a finger on her chin.

"Yuki and Kyo..." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Here you are!" the woman said throwing the papers down in front of them, gleaming as brightly as she could.

"Thanks. I'll just fill these out real quick like and then e can go." Sora said, biting the tip of her pen.

"Let's go sit outside. It feels stuffy in here." kagome said brushing her jacket back and forth.

"Yeah, you're right." Inuyasha said following her to the door.

"Hey wait! when's your birthday InuYasha...and what year were you born?" sora asked.

"I'll take it from here you too, don't worry." Miroku said waving a hand, and flipping his hair.

InuYasha sighed, and held the door open for Kagome.

"So...what's that girls daughter like...uh...Yume?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked up in discomfort.

"She's alright I suppose. Nobody really likes her all that much, because her mother is assistant principal. They think she'll rat on anything they do." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Ah...I see. I wasn't too popular when I was in elementary or middle school. My face looked funny...I was just getting my teeth in...hell I was the shortest one out of everybody." InuYasha said, laying his hands behind his head.

Kagome looked up at him and noticed that he towered over her.

She thought how short _she_ must have been.

"But all thats over now. Once I hit puberty and I lost my baby fat and my hair turned from that ugly grey color to this...people started paying way more attention to me." InuYasha said shrugging.

"And your talent?" Kagome asked.

"Oh...right. I discovered that in ninth grade. This discussion of a talent show came up and me and my friends were skateboarding outside in the parking lot. I belted out singing some song off the top of my head. I was just kidding, but they thought it was amazing. So, I joined the talent show. That turned out to be my lucky day. I was discovered by Sora...who was just a talent scout at the time and our high school had been chosen from a random drawing. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have anything now." InuYasha said sitting down on a bench outside of the office windows.

Kagome set beside him.

"Yeah. That's cool." kagome said shuffling her feet on the ground.

"so...do you have any talents?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome's face turned bright red.

"Well...Sango thinks I can sing but...I don't see how." she said shaking her head.

"Let me hear it!" InuYasha said sitting up.

"No! No it's not that great really!" Kagome said putting her hands on her face and turning the other way.

"No...seriously let me hear it." InuYasha said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Really! It's not what you're expecting!" kagome said quickly.

InuYasha grabbed both of her hands, and turned her face towards him.

She looked him square in the eyes.

He leaned in a little closer, and she came too.

She could feel his breath on her lips.

He closed his eyes for a momment, and went to speak.

"Repeat after me." he said, drawing back.

Kagome felt like she had died just then.

"Look at my eyes...you're killing me, killing me!" InuYasha sang beautifully.

"Hey! I know that song!" Kagome said smiling.

"Good...now sing it." he said seriously.

"alright...but promise you won't laugh...okay?" Kagome said frowning.

"I promise I won't laugh Kagome." he said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"look at my eyes...you're killing me, killing me!"

"I can't hear you..." InuYasha teased.

Kagome took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Look...at my eyes! Your killing me! Killing me! All...I...wanted was You!" She sung perfectly.

"I try to be some one else...but nothing seems to change-"

she cut off by the sound of InuYasha's voice joining hers.

"I know now...This is who I really am inside." They finnished together.

Kagome took a deep breath, as did InuYasha.

"Kagome that was beautiful. Would you do a song with me?" He asked, grabbing one of her hands.

she pulled away.

"I don't know..." she said blushing.

"Don't be afraid. I mean...I have to find a band and all first but...I really would like you to sing with me." he said hapilly.

"I'll think about it." She said with a smile.

"THANK GOD that paper work is over!" sora said pounding through the double doors.

"It's sad really...I know more about you than your legal guardian does..." miroku said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I figured as much..." InuYasha grunted.

"Well, where to now? Shall we find a hotel?" Sora asked, jumping into the seat of her jeep. She

flipped her bangs off to the side and fired up the engine.

Miroku got in gently and shut the door.

InuYasha ran around to the other side of the car and oepned the door for Kagome.

"Aww...How gentleman like of you." Sora said sarcastically.

Miroku let out a little chuckle.

"Funny!" InuYasha said, climbing in on his side.

"Okay! I saw this really cute hotel, over by the McDonalds. It's got easy access food and a big swimming pool!" Sora said backing out of the parking space...which she parked in very awkwardly.

"Actually, I'd like to meet these people Kagome were telling me about." InuYasha said, looking at his watch.

"oh my Gosh! what time is it?" kagome asked.

"it's seven thirty...why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh No! I've got to get home!" kagome said frantically.

"alright then." Sora said revving up the engine and speeding out of the parking lot.

Well, Sora meant it when she answered Kagome's question with an "alright".

It took them thirty minutes to get htere and only ten to get back.

Luckilly, Kagome's mother wasn't back yet and they pulled out of the drive way.

All of them waved good bye and Sora honked the horn.

Kagome's mother rolled in about eight o clock and by then Kagome had showered and put on her 'family night' attire and was waiting in the living room.

"Kagome?" her mother called, bringing in a big pre roasted turkey and a bunch of little sides.

"Hey mom!" she said giving her a hug as soon as she set everything down.

"Did you go anywhere today?" she asked.

Truth be told, Kagome went many places today but she really didn't want to go into detail.

"Yeah. Me and Sango went and saw Daddy." she said, helping put away some of the groceries.

"Ah. I take it he's doing fine." Her mom said, with a weak grin.

"yeah. he's doing great. We took him some flowers." kagome said, trying to hide that she noticed her moms fake smile.

"Well, that's good to hear." she said, going to wash the dishes.

"When's the family coming?" Kagome asked.

"they'll be here around nine thirty." She said sighing.

"Alright. I'm going to my room." kagome said rushing up her stairs.

She turned the radio on and Big Girls Don't Cry was playing.

Kagome layed down on her bed and mouthed the words to the song.

"hey sis!" Souta said knocking on her door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mom said that if you don't feel good you don't have to join us tonight.' Souta said politley.

"Alright." kagome said as she slipped on her night pants, turning her big light out, leaving a small lamp on in the corner of the room.

"Too much to happen in one day." Kagome said closing her eyes.

Just as she was about to drift off, there was a small tapping noise on her window.

She opened her eyes, and looked around.

There was another noise, and this time she noticed it was the window.

Kagome pulled back her curtain, and opened the window.

A cold gust of air rushed in.

She looked around, and saw nothing.

Just as she went to close the window, a small voice came from below.

"Kagome...Kagome!" It whispered. Kagome squinted her eyes, and looked deeper into the darkness.

Sora stood at the bottom of her window.

"Sora? what are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you to a party." She said softly. The light in the living room cut on and she was now visible. A shadow passed b the window and Sora flinched.

"hurry!" She said frantically.

"What? I can't go to a party! It's nine o clock at night." kagome said, looking at her fickockled hair in the mirror.

"Don't wory about getting ready! You can get ready at my place, and I'll loan you somethign to wear!" Just climb down so we can go!" She said stomping a foot.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." kagome said rushing to her bedroom door.

Just as she opened it, her mother stood before her.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" her mother asked placing a hand on her forhead.

"My goodness! You shouldn't have this window open when you have such a fever!" her mom said rushing towards the window.

Kagome freaked and grabbed her arm.

"No mom. It feels much better I promise!" She said with a smile.

"It's still not good for you kagome." she said, loostening kagome's grip.

Sora noticed another shadow in the window, and hid beneath the window up against the side of the house.

Her mom looked around, and closed the window tightly.

"Get some sleep Kagome. I hope you feel better in the morning." she said leaving the room and shutting the door softly behind her.

"Will do!" Kagome said with a sigh.

She opened the window, and looked down.

"Sora...Sora!" Kagome whispered. Sora peeped her head in front of the window.

"Come on. I dont have all night ya know." She said crossing her arms.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. If mom catches me...she'll never trust me again!_

"Kagome!" Sora called out to her.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She said stuffing her body pillow under the covers.

She put one leg out of the window, and climbed out quickly.

She shut the window half-way, and proceeded to climb down the roof.

"Be careful, it's a little-" Before Sora could finnish her sentence, Kagome slipped and was heading down to the ground.

She covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream.

She shut her eyes tightly and curled up into a ball.

Just before she hit the ground, she felt something jabbing into her sides.

She opened her eyes, to see InuYasha had her in his arms, strugglign to hang onto her.

"That was a close one!" Sora whispered.

"Ya think so!?" InuYasha snapped.

"Let's just get out of here." Kagome said blushing horribly, and climbing down from InuYasha's arms.

"Come on. I didn't want to pull up in your drive way so your mom wouldnt see the headlights. hurry now!" Sora said skipping down the driveway.

The hood on her jacket was bouncing up and down.

Kagome looked at Sora's jacket, and then back at herself.

She had noticed that she was still in her tank top and and powder puff night pants.

She blushed, as she grabbed her arms and shivered.

InuYasha put his hands in his pockets, and looked down at her.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

_no duh. I'm shivering_.

"No. I'm alright!" She said, trying to sound tuff.

"Your arms have chill bumps. Here, you can wear my jacket!" he said, unzipping his System of a Down hoodie.

"No. I don't want you to get sick! I'll be-"

InuYasha had already wrapped the jacket around her before she could finnish her sentence.

_Oh My gosh! I'm wearing his jacket!_

They walked into the next yard, where Miroku sat in the front seat shivering.

"w-what took you so f-fricken long?" Miroku asked, blowing heat into his hands.

"We had mom trouble, but its all good." Sora said pouncing in the back seat.

"Why are you shivering?" She asked, putting the key into the ignition.

"Because you wouldn't leave the stupid keys in here so I could keep the heater on! That's why!" Miroku said pressing his face against the vent as hot air blew out.

"Can you two feel it back there?" Sora asked.

InuYasha cracked the window.

"No. Not really. But I'm fine." He said looking at the stars through the foggy glass.

"Alright! To my place!" Sora said pulling out of the driveway.

The ride there was a bit awkward.

Kagome and InuYasha sat as far apart as they could, and Sora and Miroku argued over what color tuna was.

They rolled up to this cute hosue on the other side of town.

"Nice place." kagome said blankly.

"Yeah. My parents left it to me." she said with a smile.

They all got out of the car and ran to the door.

All of them were shaking from the cold.

"alright now...which key is it?" Sora said pulling out a ring of keys.

"What the-" InuYasha said, holding his elbows to his chest.

"Don't you know you always keep your house key SEPERATE!?" Miroku yelled.

"Hey hey hey! You can calm down just a minute there snappy!" She said sticking a key into the key hole, it clicked, and the door swung open.

"Thank God! We're home!" InuYasha said rolling over on the couch. Miroku ran into the kitchen and began making hot tea.

"wow. It's...comfortible." Kagome said sitting down in a big recliner in front of a big screen tv.

"Yeah. This is where we're staying for now." InuYasha said rolling over.

"Okay!" sora said in a sing song voice.

"Lets get you made ova!" Sora said grabbing a hold of Kagome, and pulling her down a hallway.

"Don't you mess her face up Sora!" InuYasha hollared.

"Shut-up you mutt! I do yours don't I?" She asked with a giggle.

"She has a point InuYasha." Miroku said blowing on his cup of tea.

InuYasha looked up from the couch, and pushed his foot into the air.

the cup of hot tea flew from Miroku's hand, and onto the floor.

"Aww." He said with a sigh, as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Alright then!" Sora said opened her walk in closet, and looking around.

"Take your clothes off!" She said digging into the clothes on the hangers.

"E-excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Take your clothes off! How are you supposed to try anything on?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh! Right..." Kagome said getting into her bra and underwear.

"Alrighty then." She said looking at Kagome.

"You have a nice figure." She said smiling.

"Thanks..." Kagome said with a wierd smile.

_she didin't get that compliment very often._

"Alright! I've found it!" She said smiling.

She pulled out a pair of faded, ripped up jeans.

She pulled down a jean jacket that matched.

_it kind of looked like __**half**__ of a jean jacket._

Next, she pulled down a white tank top that said "Vans! Off the wall!"

Put this outfit on! Then I'll do your hair and make-up! You'll be a knock out!" She said throwing the clothes at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, and layed the clothes on the bed.

_I wonder if __**he'll**__ like it._

well thats all for now

the next chapter is the party! What will happen you might wonder? Will her and InuYasha hit it off, or will he find another girl there? Who was that voice calling her name in her sleep? Find out in my next chapter...

**Dance, Dance!**


	2. Dance Dance!

Chapter two

dance dance!

Kagome did as was told, and put on the outfit.

she looked in the body mirror on the back of the closet door.

She really liked what she saw.

"goodnight!" "Sora said looking at her chain watch.

"It's ten a fricken clock!"

She dragged kagome over to the vanity, and set heer down quickly.

She turned her head right, and the left.

"hmm...your right side is better." She said grabbing a hair brush and comb.

she put the comb in her mouth, and began to fiddle with her hair.

"my my, what pretty hair." She said with a muffled tone.

Kagome smiled, trying not to cry from Sora's forceful tugs.

"With beauty...comes pain! Keep that lesson in mind doll!" She said once again, brushing out Kagome's hair and holding a pair of earings to her face at the same time.

"Yeah. You look really good in silver." She said, laying them in front of her.

"what...exactly are- you-OW-doing to my-hair?" Kagome asked, squinting her face.

"you'll see." she said with a sly laugh.

meanwhile, InuYasha was snoozing on the couch, andMirou was sitting in the recliner with the hot cup of tea.

"This...this is better than...this is better than intimacy with another woman." He said, floating off into his own little world.

"will you be quiet?" InuYasha said from the pillow.

"Well, if you wouldn't have knocked it from my hand earlier I wouldn't be in such a desperate need of caffene!" He paused for a momment, and looked down at the swirling green liquid.

"hey! That rhymed...sort of!" he said hapilly.

"What-ever." InuYasha said, rolling over.

"Maybe _I_ should be the song writer! Aye InuYasha?" Morku said with sparkling eyes.

"No. I think you better leave that job up to me tea-man." He said rolling over again, onto his back. He put his arms beneath his neck and began to ponder.

"InuYasha..." Sora sang softly.

"I know present to you...the _marvelous,_ the _beautiful_, Kagome!" She said taking a bow, and stepping out of the way.

There Kagome stood with her hair pulled back and it spiraling down her shoulders.

A few pieces hung loose, as well as a few strands of her bangs.

Her make up was done perfectly.

Her eye shadow was blended blacks and greys and her eyeliner was angled to fit her eyes.

"Woah!" InuYasha said sitting up.

"she's...she's..."Miroku couldn't finnish. He dropped his tea and it spilt over his lap.

"Ow! Hot! Hot hot hot hot hot!" He said quickly, standing up from teh recliner.

"So, what do you think?" Sora asked.

Kagome twirled around in a little circle.

"Ahh...it's alright." InuYasha said laying back down, with his faced pressed against his hand.

_I knew it_

Kagome frowned and looked at Miroku who was sulking over his robes.

"InuYasha! That was rude! I think you look beautiful Kagome!" Miroku said with a smile.

"Yes! She does! But let lazy buns over here be the jerk! We're going out to have ome fun!" Sora said grabbing a hold of Kagome's hand, and prancing out of the room.

"I'm staying here tonight you guys. I'm kind of tired." Miroku said rubbing his head.

"Fine! Be a party pooper!" Sora said shrugging.

"Continuing to the car now!" She said, letting InuYasha walk out first.

kagome's face seemed a little down, but she tried to keep a smile up everytime one of them looked at her.

After a thirty minute drive, Kagome began to hear music playing and people shouting.

They were in a car line, and there was a big building with lights and fog coming from door and windows.

"Woah. I never knew we had a club in Okiya." Kagome said, looking out of the window.

"That's because this is what's called an 'underground' club. Only the cool people know about this place. You won't find any losers here." Sora said, finally pulling into a parking space.

Kagome got out of the car, and fixed her hair.

Sora whiped off the runnning eye liner, and proceeded to the entrance.

InuYasha was quiet the whole way there.

He looked at her a few times, but always looked away real quick like.

"What's this place called Sora?" Kagome said watching where she stepped on the small rocks that covered the parking lot.

"Teeto's" She said looking at the big bouncer at the front.

"Who is ya?" He asked. He had an eye patch and many scars on his arms.

"Sora. These guys are with me." She said with a wink.

"Oh! Right Miss Sora. Please, come in!" He said moving the little red strap that blocked the door.

Kagome's eyes widened as she entered theclub.

The song Pop, lock, and drop it was playing and there were people all over the dance floor.

There was a bar, where alot of people were sitting at, talking with slurred language.

"This place is awesome!" Kagome said.

"What?" Sora asked over the music.

"this place is AWESOME!" kagome said loudly.

"Right, right!" Sora said.

Kagome knew she really didn't hear her, and laughed.

"What exactly do I do?" Kagome asked.

"Find sombody you think is hot and dance with them. Like This!" She said tapping a boy on the arm.

His hair was black and flippy and he had a lip ring on the left side.

She nodded her head in the direction of the dance floor.

The guy smiled, and lifted an eyebrow.

He nodded, and escourted her over to the multip colored platform.

Sora turned around and stuck out her tongue, holding up the rock on sign.

Kagome laughed, and took a seat at a small rounded table under neath some swirling stairs.

InuYasha set beside her.

"So...this is what you guys do for fun?" kagome asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." He said, loostening his belt so that his V on his stomach showed.

_woah! he has a V! _

Kagome though with an awkward smile.

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

He stood up and stretched, to where the tip of his bosers showed.

Kagome stared.

For some reason she couldnt look away.

"What?" He asked with a smile, as he loostened up his shoulders.

_ask him to dance you coward!_

She blushed again, and shook her head.

"Oh! It's nothing!" She said, looking away.

"Riiight." he said with a little laugh.

Kagome raised and eyebrow, and stood up beside him.

She turned to where her back was facing him, and leaned down slowly as if she were picking something up.

The smile of her back showed, and glittered in the lights.

_It's his turn to stare_

just as she reached the floor, the tip of her lacy black thong showed slightly.

InuYasha put his fist over his mouth and closed his eyes.

he turned around sharply, as if her were never looking when she stood back up.

"What?" She asked.

He looked at her puzzled, and moved his fist.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry." he said shaking his head.

Kagome laughed.

"You want a drink?" he asked.

The song had now switched to two-step.

"A drink?" She asked.

"yeah. Smirnoff? Vicardi?" He asked. Kagome thought about it.

_alcohol? is that what he means? God, you were way too sheltered as a child kagome!_

"Sure." She said putting her hands in her pockets.

They walked over to the neon blue lit bar, and InuYasha layed a fifty on the table.

"A bottle of Vicardi rum for me and the girl." he said looking around to see if Sora was watching. [[she gets a little loopy when she has too much

"Aye." The bartender said laying the bottle and two shot glasses on the table.

"Thanks man." InuYasha said, turning around, still looking for Sora.

"Let's go back to the table." he said as kagome followed.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked.

"Sora. I can't let her drink. She had a bit of a problem with it a year ago. As much as we fight, she's still like my sister. I don't want her to start at it again." he said pouring him and Kagome a full shot.

Kagome looked down at it with wide eyes.

"You've never drank beofore, have you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"yeah! yeah! Who hasn't?" Kagome said, trying to play it off.

She downed the shot quickly, and layed it back down on the table.

"Dang! You're brave girl." he said, looking around for Sora again.

when he turned away, kagome made a disgusting face.

InuYasha downed his, and shook his head.

"hits the spot." he grunted.

"Pour me another one." Kagome said, scooting her glass over to InuYasha.

He poured another full shot, and she downed it quickly.

"You act like a pro..." InuYasha said with a chuckle. he poured one and downed it too.

"Is that a challenge?" Kagome asked, sticking out her glass.

What if it is?" He said filling them both up to the top.

They both downed about six more, and kagome was feeling really funny.

"Hey! Hey you know what!? She asked laughing.

"You're trashed." InuYasha said shaking his head.

"Ex-CU-se me? I-am not-trashed!" Kagome said giggling, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, you are." He said laughing.

"Come on. Give me another shot!" I can take it!" She said balling up her fist.

Ger eyes were glazed over, and she couldnt hold her head straight.

"No. You've had enough." He said, hiding the bottle under the table.

"Hey! Where-it-go?" She asked, looking around for it.

"Hey!" Said a voice from beside them.

Kagome looked up at the girl and stared.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, with a hick-up.

The girl made a snooty face, and shook her attention to InuYasha.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if...maybe you'd like to dance." she said putting her hands behind her waste and twirling from side to side, trying to look cute.

"Nah, my friend here's kinda trashed. I don't wanna leave her like this." InuYasha said politley.

The girl grabbed his hand.

"Oh come on! She'll be fine!" She said dragging him to the dance floor.

Kagome watched in shock as he followed the girl.

He turned and look at her with worry written all over his face.

"She'll be fine." kagome mocked, laying her head down on the table.

The song was now T-Pain.

She watched him start dancing with her.

The worry dripped from his face quickly, as he ran his hand up her hips and towards her shoulder.

She grabbed his hands and ran them down her chest and to her lower stomach.

Everytime the song would go "We in the bed like oooo-ooo-ooo" she'd pop her hip into him with every ooo.

he looked like he was enjoying it.

Before Kagome could lay her head back down, some one stepped in front of her.

"Hey, my name is Haru." he said, taking a seat next to her.

"yeah, I'm kagome." She said droopilly.

"Why do you sound so down Kagome? this is dance club after all." he said yawning.

"Because. That jerk over there is getting all lovy dovy with her." She said with a pout.

"Oh, I see. Your boyfriend left you to dance with another girl." He said with an awkward know-it-all smile.

"No! He's not my boyfriend! He doesn't even like me." Kagome said laying her chin on her arms.

"Well, i think you're cute. That's why I'm talking to you." Haru said, running his fingers through his black and white hair.

"Your hair is really nice. I like it." Kagome said, twisting a lock on the side.

Just at that time, InuYasha happened to glance over.

His expression changed immediatley.

The girl he was dancing withturned his face towards her again, pouting in kagome's direction.

"Oh. I think that made him just a little bit jealous." Haru said grabbing onto kagome's hand.

"Would you care to dance with me?" He asked, standing up.

Kagome blushed, and nodded.

"I'd love to dance with you." She said smiling.

He stood her up quickly and she leaned over to fall.

"Woah! Watch your step there. Some one's a little wasted." he said with a giggle.

"What's your full name?" Kagome asked out of random.

InuYasha glanced over once more.

Just as Haru placed his hands on Kagome's hips, he went to leave at once. However, the girl he was dancing with stopped him.

"You're dancing with _me_ right now. You can have time for her later on tonight." The girl said smirking.

Kagome and Haru dipped down real low, and came back up in unison.

"Sohma. Hatsuharu Sohma." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome leaned back and grabbed his face as he kissed her lightly on the neck.

"What did you just say?" InuYasha spat at the girl.

"Your little girlfriend. She'll be of use for you tonight. You might need a paper bag though." She said with a chuckle.

"He grabbed her wrist and squeezed a little hard.

"hey! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Don't you ever talk about kagome that way again! Do you understand me?" he said quickly.

"Yes! Now let me go!" She said pulling away.

InuYasha stomped over to Kagome and Haru and pushed him off.

"Who the hell are you?" Haru asked.

"Come on Kagome." InuYasha said grabbing her wrist.

"No! Go dance with your...your..._dancy girl_!" Kagome spat.

"yeah. I already called dibs on this one lover boy!" Haru said.

His expression changed immediatley.

"What did you say!?" InuYasha asked.

"yeah doggy boy, thats what I said. Go find you some other girl to dance with before I make it to where _no_ girl will." he said cracking his knuckles.

"All you are is talk! How about showing some action tuff guy!" InuYAsha said.

Everyone in the dance floor backed away around the edges.

"Oh look! Pretty boy has to draw some attention to himself! Isn't that cliche'd?" Haru said cracking his neck.

"It's better than looking like a cow!" InuYasha spat.

"Shut your face you stupid animal!" Haru said leaning in for the punch.

"STOP IT NOW!" Sora said, stepping out from the crowd.

Haru held back his punch and InuYasha looked like a lost puppy.

"YOu! In the car! NOW!" Sora said pointing to InuYasha.

"You! back off and leave her alone...she's leaving." She said grabbing a hold of Kagome's hand.

"Come on Kagome." She said softly, taking her out to the car with them.

InuYasha set, pouting in the front seat.

"What have I told you about fighting? You've got to learn to control your temper!" Sora said cranking up her jeep.

"Look, quit giving me shit alright." He said raising a hand to his ears.

"What's tha-Is that alcohol on your breath? Have you been drinking?" She asked.

"He He! Yep!" Kagome said with another hickup.

"Kagome, how many finger's am I holding up?" She asked, raising two fingers.

"Umm...lets see. one-two-three-"

"IS she drunk?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah. Just a little bit. InuYasha said with a giggle.

"Now thats kinda funny!" She said pulling out of the drive way.

"Five Sora! There was five!" She saidwith a big cheesy smile.

"I love first timers." Sora said with a smirk.

After driving for about ten minutes, Kagome began to feel sick.

"I don't feel too good Sora!" Kagome said holding her stomach.

"It's fine baby! It'll pass. You drank too much." She said in a motherly voice.

"Uhhh! I don't never wanna get drunk again!" She said, taking off her seatbelt.

InuYasha climbed in the back seat with her.

"Come here Kagome." he said opening his arms.

"Hmpf!" She grunted, crossing hers.

"Kagome...I'm sorry. I should have stayed and watched you." InuYasha said, his arms still extended.

"Yeah! You should have!" She said as her eyes felt slightly heavier.

"Look, I'm really really sorry." he said with a puppy dog face.

"I should have expected it though. _Everybody_ wants to dance with a rockstar. It's _every_ girls dream. Ya know it was mine at one point. I use to dream about you sometimes." She said pointing a finger.

"We can't take her home like this." Sora said laughing, shaking her head.

"Yeah. kagome, do you have a friend you can call to lock your door and leave a note for your mom?" InuYasha asked.

"I need a phone. Duh!" Kagome said.

Sora handed her a cell phone.

She dialed Sango's number and waited for the fourth ring when she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango! Guess what?" She said laughing.

"kagome? Kagome what's wrong with you? Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah! But that's not what I want to tell you. I met InuYasha today. I'mw ith him right now actually, but I need you to do me the biggest favor of our lives!" KAgome said with a burp.

"Kagome, does your mother know your gone?" She asked.

"No, thats why I need you to sneak into my room and put a note on my door saying I left early with you to go to church or something. Lock my door from the inside. You can go through my window!" She said leaning her head against the back of Sora's seat.

"alright Kagome, but don't make this a habbit. Is there an adult with you?" She sked.

Sora reached for the phone and Kagome handed it to her.

"Hey! Sango?" Sora asked.

"yeah, who is this?" She asked.

"this is Sora. I'm inuyasha's ma-sister. This is his older sister. I took them to a little party tonight and Kagome got friendly with some alcohol but don't worry she's in really good hands." Sora said all adult like.

"Alright. Make sure she sleeps on her stomach please." Sango said.

"will do. later." Sora said hanging up the phone.

Kagome leaned over and layed her head down in InuYasha's lap.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I just got real jealous when you danced with her instead of me." Kagome said wrapping her arms around his leg.

InuYasha began to blush.

"Yeah, it made me a little jealous when you danced with that boy too. I'm sorry I made you feel that way." He said, as he began to stroke her hair.

"That feels good." She said reaching up, and grabbing a hold of it.

InuYasha turned ten times redder.

"Too bad you dont mean anything your saying. You wont remember a thing when you wake up!" InuYasha said half smiling, kind of wishing she would.

"Yeah I will!" she said childishly.

"Okie dokie then. We're back. Take her to your room InuYasha." Sora said getting out of the car.

She ran up to the door and put her ear against it.

The soft sound of snoring drifted to her ears.

She held her breath for three seconds, and then let out a murderous scream, beating and banging on the door.

They heard something top over and something else break.

"What did I tell you about sleeping in the living room?" Sora asked as she walked through the door.

"Come on Kagome." InuYasha said lifting her up from his lap.

"No! No no no! Don't leave me!" she said as he stepped out of the car.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" He said grabbed ahold of back and swinging her legs over his other arm.

he wlaked into the door gently and took her to his room.

It was the perfect tempature for winter, but kagome couldn't really see much of anything.

He layed her down on his bed, and took his shirt off.

"Comeo n! Lay down with me!" She said patting behind her.

InuYasha sighed and plopped down behind her.

She took his arm, and wrapped it around her stomach tightly.

"Thank You for taking care of me." She said softly.

"no problem." he sai d laying his head on her shoulder.

"InuYasha?" She asked softly.

"What?" he asked even softer.

"When you leave...promise to take me with you." She said, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I promise." he said kissing her cheek lightly, and laying his head back down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

well well well! That was an interesting chapter! was it not? I wonder what's going to happen when she wakes up! Find out in my next chapter!


End file.
